In the semiconductor industry, fuse elements are widely used in integrated circuits for a variety of purposes. A fuse disconnected by passing an electrical current, or blowing, is referred to as an electrical fuse, or e-fuse. By selectively blowing fuses within an integrated circuit, which has multiple potential uses, a generic integrated circuit design may be economically manufactured and adapted to a variety of customer uses.
Fuses are incorporated in the design of the integrated circuits, and are selectively blown, for example, by passing an electrical current of a sufficient magnitude to cause melting or agglomeration, thereby creating a more resistive path or an open circuit. The process of selectively blowing fuses is referred to as “programming.”